A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a tool, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a tool for leveling tobacco having dust as the tool pulls the tobacco down a chute of a cigarette-packing device and into a chamber of the cigarette-packing device utilized to fill a paper tube with the tobacco so as to form a finished cigarette, for eliminating the dust of the tobacco from being pulled into the chamber of the cigarette-packing device by skipping over the dust of the tobacco being pulled down the chute of the cigarette-packing device, and for packing ends of the tobacco in the chamber of the cigarette-packing device more densely so as to form end plugs that prevent the tobacco from leaving the paper tube to thereby prevent collapsing of a finished cigarette.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the only available device used to assist cigarette packing machines in packing tobacco into a tube of a cigarette is limited to a simple plastic wedge. The wedge lacks any density and specific distribution capabilities. The purpose of the wedge is to level the tobacco only after human fingers have placed the tobacco into the chamber of the cigarette packing machine by packing the ends first as instructed in the operating manuals of the cigarette-packing devices.
Failure to respect these instructions results in a faulty cigarette tube fill by exhibiting a paper tube collapse at the filter proximity area in addition to tobacco missing at the tip of the cigarette. The filter proximity area is precisely where a cigarette is held by a smoker. If this area receives an insufficient amount of tobacco during packing, the cigarette would be impossible to smoke. Paradoxically, being well aware of this dreaded mishap, the smoker takes extra care to fill the chamber of the cigarette-packing device with the tobacco, however, many times to avoid this mishap the tube is overfilled and the finished cigarette is rendered impossible to smoke. These common occurrences lead to frustration and waste of tubes and time, and eventually, giving up on a personal tobacco choice.
Additionally, many human fingers are generally too wide to fit into a tobacco chamber of the cigarette-packing device, thus causing the making of a personal cigarette uncomfortable and/or a hit-or-miss chore.
Numerous innovations for cigarette making devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a tool for leveling tobacco having dust as the tool pulls the tobacco down a chute of a cigarette-packing device and into a chamber of the cigarette-packing device utilized to fill a paper tube with the tobacco so as to form a finished cigarette, for eliminating the dust of the tobacco from being pulled into the chamber of the cigarette-packing device by skipping over the dust of the tobacco being pulled down the chute of the cigarette-packing device, and for packing ends of the tobacco in the chamber of the cigarette-packing device more densely so as to form end plugs that prevent the tobacco from leaving the paper tube to thereby prevent collapsing of a finished cigarette.